


Can't Wait for Wednesday

by Geonn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy sneaks away, and Amy sneaks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait for Wednesday

The TARDIS parked itself on an outcropping of stone and, as usual, the Doctor bounded away like a rabbit on speed. Rory, still a little afraid of being left behind because he strayed away from the pack, followed the Doctor as best he could. Even running it would be difficult to keep up with such a lanky drink of water as their Doctor. Amy was a bit more casual about it. She wasn't too interested in what the boys were running off to see. What was so interesting about a bunch of cave paintings in France, anyway? She wanted to see the sights and the world as it was before jetliners and electrical lines, and teenage ponces on scooters were in every which direction. And the air smelled so clean back then/now!

She followed a dirt trail until she found a nice forested clearing to sit and rest her legs. She hummed quietly to herself as she watched the birds dash from one tree to the next. She smiled, so distracted by their song that she almost ran into the person standing in the middle of the road. She blinked and jumped back, eyes wide as she took in the sight in front of her.

It was her. Dressed in her police outfit - God, Rory made such a snit when he found out the Doctor had seen her in it! - hair done up in a bun, mischievous smile on her lips. Legs that went on until... right! Amy cleared her throat and said, "You shouldn't be here."

"You're here, so isn't this by definition the perfect spot for me to be?"

Amy furrowed her brow. "Stop it. And is this going to be a thing? Me popping up and flirtin' with me?"

"You're you, so you tell me. And who's flirting?"

"You show up in that skirt and you mean to tell me you're not flirting?"

The other Amy plucked the hem of her skirt and did a curtsey. Amy tried not to look at her legs, but she failed. No wonder boys made a fuss.

Other Amy started to walk in a circle around Amy. "You're the only one flirting here, miss. You're the one who knew this day was coming, and you put on this outfit in anticipation of it. This was a premeditated flirt on your part and I'm just an innocent bystander."

Amy scoffed.

Other Amy snorted.

"Very attractive."

"Thank you, I know." She wagged her eyebrows.

Amy stepped forward. "What will Rory think?"

"Rory and the Doctor are going to get trapped in a cave-in, dig themselves out, and you'll be waiting for them, worried sick, at the TARDIS. It will take three hours and fourteen minutes. During which you have nothing to do but wait." She pressed her lips together in a cheeky smile, eyes bright and twinkling, reading Amy's mind.

Or reading her own mind. Which was more confusing but less impressive.

They grabbed each other's faces at the same time, leaned in, and kissed. Their teeth clacked, and they both recoiled and said, "Ow!" Other Amy said, "Meant to avoid that."

"I'll try to keep it in mind."

They kissed again, safely this time, and Amy focused on her lips. Well, _her_ lips. Oh, that works either way. Never mind. But it was more than a little bit confounding that she was touching her tongue with her own tongue. That it was her hands sliding down her back to her butt and-- she yelped and pulled back from the kiss. "Little forward, aren't ya?"

"Well, technically you started it."

"A technicality."

"Yeah, but it means we're free to do whatever we want, 'cause you already did it."

Amy squinted. "That makes almost no sense."

"But it makes enough."

Amy sighed and kissed herself again, pressing her up against the tree. She decided that she would do everything she wished someone had done to her in the past. Other Amy moaned and slid her hands down the front of Amy's blouse, squeezing her breasts, and Amy squealed and reached down. She grabbed Other Amy's thigh and lifted. Other Amy hooked her leg against Amy's hip, her skirt riding up as Amy stroked her thigh and then moved her hand to cup her mound.

Other Amy growled. "Mm. _Love_ that..."

"Think I don't know?"

They smiled at each other and kissed again. It was almost normal now, and Amy was glad she was able to practice kissing a woman with someone so... familiar. But the whole point of being with a woman was to try something she couldn't do with a man, so... Amy broke the kiss and moved down Other Amy's neck. _Wow, who knew I had a mole there? Focus, Pond!_ She licked Other Amy's neck, opened the top button on her blouse and then dropped to her knees. The grass was soft and wet with dew, and Other Amy spread her legs because she knew what was coming.

Amy licked her lips and eyed the crotch of Other Amy's panties. _Now or--_

"Now or never, Pond!"

"I'm _getting_ there," Amy snapped. She used her thumb to push Other Amy's underwear out of the way and her eyes widened at the sight of the wet, pink folds.

"What now?"

"I've never seen this side of myself before. I mean... not from this--"

Other Amy put her hand on the back of Amy's head and pulled her forward. Amy yelped, and then extended her tongue. Other Amy's eyes rolled back and she bumped her head against the tree. "Ahhh, yeah. Oh, I knew it would feel this good. Knew it. Nailed it... yes... oh! Oh! There... no. A little-- yeah. There..."

Amy tried to ignore Other Amy's instructions. She curled her tongue and thrust, then withdrew it and let it flicker against Other Amy's clit. Other Amy made a "Yip" sound and a "yow" noise, her fingers threading through Amy's hair as she bucked her hips. Amy took advantage of the motion and extended her tongue as far as it could go, letting it slip inside of Other Amy. At the same time, she spread her own legs and stroked herself through her panties. _I just sucked this clit. This clit right he-- oooh..._

Other Amy came, crying out very loudly. Amy suddenly wondered what, exactly, caused the rockslide that trapped the Doctor and Rory. Amy kept her tongue working, and her two middle fingers stroking, until Other Amy sighed heavily and pushed her away. She dropped her leg from Amy's shoulder, tugged her skirt back into place, and cleared her throat loudly.

"Oy! Where d'ya think you're going?"

"Rory and the Doctor are waiting for me. Gotta go before they come looking."

"You said we had three hours!"

" _You_ have three hours. I have a touch less than that." She was already backing down the trail. "Don't worry! It'll be worth the wait!" She winked. "See you on Wednesday!"

Amy's mouth was still hanging open, her legs spread and her hand cupped over her underwear. She furrowed her brow. " _Wednesday_?!"

 _About a week later, the day before Thursday_...  
The Doctor bent from the waist, leaning to peer into the small mirror mounted on the wall. He saw the reflection from a mirror behind him and straightened quickly. "Ooh. Not an angle anyone should ever see themselves from. Yes. Mirrors. Trackbacks, to be exact. Very dangerous, very hazardous, very... intriguing." He turned and saw a mirror reflecting an older man with spiky black hair and a trenchcoat. "Ah. Yes."

Rory was looking at a twelve-year-old version of himself. "This. Is very... peculiar." He reached out and touched the glass. His finger sank a millimeter into the surface of the mirror before he pulled it back.

"Don't touch it," the Doctor snapped. "You don't know what will happen. Could suck you in and send you back in time to meet yourself. Who knows what would come from that?" He had turned in a full circle three times since he started speaking. "Spinning. Not advisable in a hall of mirrors. Tends to... dizzy things. Now where has Pond gotten to? Pond? Pon-- oh, for heaven's sake, we need a bell around her neck. Come on, Rory..."

#

Amy cocked her hip, chin held high, trying not to betray just how excited she was as she watched her past, distracted self walk up the trail. Former Amy got surprisingly close before she realized she was on a collision course. Amy saw the freckles on her own nose before Former Amy jumped back, eyes wide with shock. Former Amy's jaw dropped, she blinked, and she frowned in a cute little pout.

"You shouldn't be here."

Amy smiled brightly. "You're here, so isn't this by definition the perfect spot for me to be?"


End file.
